AmericaThe Restaurant Critic
by whoevenISthis
Summary: Alfred has landed a new job as a restaurant critic. Of course, he decides his first stop will be McDonalds, as he writes his "great" review in an English newspaper, and decides to see what his older brother has to say.
1. Chapter 1McDonald's

This is the heros review of the best place on earth. McDonalds. Its food is amazing. The hambergers are good -No I mean GREAT- and the coke is awesome. My heroicness just shines there. Also I love the cooks cuz the hambergers they give me the best fod on earth. Somewhere I read that I have to have a backround on the cooks for a review so I found this. One of them is a single mom who has no money and is striving to feed her children. Another takes cash from the regester probably for some federation or sometin. The drivethru thing gives great service. Because you-

drive in

pay

get food

DONE!

Go home

Eat!

Or eat in the car. I like that idea to. In conclusion,

the food is great

the service is great

the price is great.

But the hambergers could be a bit cheaper or at least free to a hero like me. Its a good suggestion. Take it from the hero. Oh yeah! I heard I have to give it a star rating. I give it 50 cuz I love it and go there all the time. Okay eat there bye!

"D-Did I just read this? In the newspaper? How the bloody hell did he get something as crappy and dimwitted as this in an English newspaper?" America burst in on England at that moment.

"Hey Bro! Read my review?" England looked up sternly, rolled up the newspaper, and continuesly hit him with it like he would to a fly.

"You idiot! Do you even _know_ how to spell 'hamburger'? I mean, seriously! You git! How'd you even get this in the newspaper?" Arthur complained. Alfred put his arm around his older, bushy eyebrowed brother.

"Dude, I know people. I pay people, do you really want to know?" England scoffed at this, and rolled his eyes.

"How much did you have to pay them to get it in?" He strongly asked. The younger brother looked at him.

"Well, I'm not sure how much dollars would be where you are bro, but did you like it?"

England answered that quickly.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2Bertucci's

Alright guys! The hero is back! Today i'm going to be writing about b-ber...ber-to-chies...bertotties! Ha! I betcha they toot a lot in the kitchen. Anyway I give this place about 10 stars. Reason being they dont have any freaking hambergers. For the love of God get some freaking hambergers. Whats a resturaunt without any hambergers? I mean common man! Their the best food on this place we call earth!

I dont care about your stupid Italian pizza.

I dont care about your stupid Italian pasta.

I want some fucking hambergers. At least this place had some coke! I mean no hambergers? These guys must be nuts! Theres no drive through either for instint food! What if I needed to get out in a hurry? This place is just sad. It makes me cry. Not literally, because heros dont cry. But Im telling anyone reading that im never coming here again. I tried the pizza and it was good but it was NOTHING compaired to my damn hambergers. Im going to rant. These people need to get out there moer and open up to the world. The new thing is hambergers. Always have always will be. And for the background...I was just to upset about not getting hambergers that night that I didn't bother looking. I mean one of the women sounded like they spoke a different language. At least speak English! (A/N: Their speaking Italian) If your gonna be here speak the correct language. Im done about this crappy place. Go to McDonalds. Its still a 50 star resturaunt. (A/N: To all reading this, we really don't hate the place, we like it a lot, you should try it if you're near one, but Alfred just wants his hamburgers.)

Romano went slamming on Alfred's door the second he read this review.

"Y-You bastard! How dare you write such a horrible lie!" Veneziano quivered behind him

"F-Fratello! Please calm down!" He cried. America answered the door

"Hey guys hows it going? Like my review?" The American smiled brightly.

"No! Their lies! All lies! You shouldn't be writing reviews!" The grouchy Italian complained

"R-Romano.." Feliciano tugged his shirt

"You stay out of this you baby!" Romano yelled at him. Italy instantly teared up.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" he protected himself. Alfred looked at the brothers curiously.

"Well, you bros have fun with whatever your doing, I gotta head off to another restauraunt place-thing for a review! I'll see ya!" He shut his door and ran off. Romano glared evily at Veneziano.

"You let him get away! You stupid idiot-bastard! How could you?" He yelled.


End file.
